


it always works out

by Gixgergemini



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, penelope park x reader au, post posie break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gixgergemini/pseuds/Gixgergemini
Summary: penelope park x readerthe reader and penelope are best friends and also like each other but they don’t know that. when penelope drags the reader to a party things get revealed.





	it always works out

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first fan fic so sorry if it sucks. i didn’t edit it but i’ll probably do that some time soon. 
> 
> -it’s all meant to be lowercase btw-
> 
> i hope you liked it!

your point of view 

how could i let this happen. she’s my best friend, she would never feel the same and besides she’s still getting over Josie. suddenly i hear a knock on my door. Not just any knock though the knock me and pen came up with so i knew it was her. 

“come in!” i yell out to her. she peeks her in with that smile. that damn smile. 

“hey” she says as she closed the door and makes her way to my bed to sit beside me. 

“whatcha doing?” she asks 

“just reading, what’s up?” i can tell she wants to ask me something. 

“i know it’s not your thing but there’s this party tonight...” before she can finish i interrupt her 

“no no not happening, you know how i feel about parties no” i hate parties it’s too crowded and someone always ends up throwing up on me. like seriously every time, it’s revolting. 

“please!! i won’t ask you to come to another party again” i look at her and she putting on the pout. i can’t say no to that face and she know it. 

“why do i have to come?” i ask. normally i would’ve said yes but i’m trying to get over penelope and going to this party won’t help.

“because i said so, do i need a reason to hang out with my best friend?” she says and then continues to pout

“fine i’ll go” god i’m going to regret this aren’t i? 

“yes!” she exclaims and throws her hand in the air. “thank you, thank you, thank you!” she says and hugs me. 

“someone better not throw up on me this time” i mumble into her shoulder as i hug her back. she’s laughs at that and says 

“i can’t promise anything” i huff at that “come on let’s watch a movie!” 

i roll over and grab my laptop off the ground and lay down beside her. she cuddles into me and i put the laptop on top of both of us. this really isn’t helping. i just wish there was a chance and i know there isn’t. there hasn’t been any sign and trust me i’ve been looking. sometimes i think maybe she likes me because she looked at me for a minute too long, but then i see her with some girl flirting back and fourth. 

when i come back to reality, i see she’s put on a movie that i recognize to be tangled. penelope never really liked disney movies but i liked them so i made her watch a ton and now she enjoys them as much as me sometimes she’ll even sing along. it was rare for me to hear her sing but her voice was beautiful and that was one of the reasons i like to watch a lot of musicals around her.

i look up at to find her so fixated on the movie as rapunzel paints the walls of the tower, singing the song underneath her breath. oh how i love for these moments. if i could i would never leave this bed and stay here with her but having her for the next hour and a half will do i guess.

*a couple hours later*

i’m now getting ready for the party but i just don’t know what to wear my closet is now a mess from throwing clothes on the floor of it. it’s not a walk in closet but it’s big enough. i’m so lucky not to have a roommate, i mean i did have one at one point but then they left and they just never gave me a new one. i here that knock on my door and my eyes widen. 

“ um i’m not ready peez, can you give me like 10 minutes?” i yell at her through the door. i hear the door open so i quickly reach for my robe hanging on the front of my closet door. i had only been in my underwear not know what i would have to wear. 

“damn it pen” i say holding the robe to my body as she walks over to my closet were i can see her. i look to see she has her signature smirk on.  
“ could you maybe turn around for minute?” i ask blushing and glaring at her 

“ no no i think i’m good” she says still smirking. i roll my eyes and she holds her hands up in defence. she finally turns around and i quickly but the robe on properly.  
“okay, you can turn back around now” i say and she turns around 

“why aren’t you ready?” i wasn’t even listening to what she was saying though because i’ve finally gotten to see what she was wearing and she looked gorgeous. she was wearing jeans that hugged her body and a black knitted crop top with a green and red stripe across it. it was a pretty simple outfit but she looked so good in it. when i look at her face all she does is raise her eyebrow at me, i blush and turn away. 

“okay i assume you can’t pick an outfit based off of all the clothes on your floor” she comes over to me and picks up some ripped jeans, a red flannel and a black t-shirt that has (your favourite singer) on it  
“wear this” she says as she hands me the outfit 

“okay” i answered still mesmerized by her.  
i walk into my bathroom and get changed, i already have my hair and makeup done so i didn’t need to do that so i look into the mirror trying to prepare myself for what’s about to come. 

*at the party*

we’ve been here for about an hour or so and i’m still drinking my first beer not wanting to get drunk, which i can’t say the same for penelope. i’ve kinda of lost her at the moment so i’m looking for her through the people dancing. i stop abruptly when i see her dancing with some girl kissing up her neck. usually i don’t let it bother me but it’s just too much. i turn away and run back to my room. 

penelope’s pov

okay i’ve sorta kinda been crushing on (y/n) but she’s my best friend so it’s definitely not happening. i’m not dumb though i’ve tried but i always get nervous and back out last second. she’s just so... (y/n). she’s a precious little angel who deserves the world and i don’t know if i can give that to her. 

right now i’m at this party dancing with some girl i can’t quite remember the name of wishing it was (y/n). i almost saw her half naked and i need a distraction. i’ve only had a couple drinks and i’m definitely not a lightweight. at the moment i’m kissing up this girls neck when i look up to see (y/n) turn and run away. oh shit. 

i tell the girl i have to go and i go run after her. i’m so dumb i shy have been dancing with that girl. i know we’re not dating so i don’t owe her anything but i know she’s the one. with anyone else it just feels so wrong and every time i see (y/n)’s face it’s so right. 

i finally reach her room after what feels like ages, panting and out of breath i knock the special knock on her door. 

“go away pen” i hear her yell her voice cracking at the end. damn i really fucked up. 

“please (y/n) let me explain!” i yell back i don’t hear a response so i enter her room to see her laying in bed look at the wall tears streaming down her face. i need to fix this asap i hate seeing her so upset. 

i sit down at the end of her bed

“i’m sorry” i say turning to look at her

“why you don’t owe me anything” she says not looking up 

“ i know” i say quietly, i’m not that good that this. 

“why do you do it?” she asks 

“do what?” i ask 

“god you’re oblivious, but i mean i guess i am too” i’m now confused and you can probably see it on my face. (y/n) has finally sat up to look at me  
“it’s so painfully obvious that i like you, all my friends say it but you never noticed” she’s says and she’s right i haven’t noticed until i saw her run away from me tonight. “i’ve constantly had to deal with you flirting and sleeping with all these girl who aren’t me. do you know how painful it was? but no matter what i didn’t let it get to me” 

i feel so guilty i should have known i’m usually good at knowing when someone likes me. 

“i know, i’m sorry. i just really really like you and of course i didn’t see that you liked me back. i just- i was trying to get over you” i ask looking down

i can here movement on the the other side of the bed i thought she was going to get up and leave me here even though it’s her own room. until i feel her sitting in front of me. i look up at her face. she still looks so beautiful even with her eyes red and puffy. she takes my face in her hands and i lean into her touch. 

“can i kiss you?” she whispers to me like it’s a secret. all i can do is nod my head because i’m lost in her touch. she pulls me in close and i suddenly feel her soft lips against mine. i put my hand on her upper arms and pull her closer. it’s so magical that’s the only way to describe this feeling. the kiss is slow and passionate. when we brake away to breathe she asks

“what does this mean for us?”

“do you want to go on a date tomorrow?” i ask hoping she’ll say yes. 

“i don’t know i might have to check my schedule..” she jokes 

“that’s not funny” i say as i chuckle and shove her lightly 

“yes of course i’ll go on a date with you” she says and i kiss her, happy she said yes. we then brake away laughing

“wanna cuddle up and watch aladdin?” i asking knowing it’s her favourite movie. she answers by nodding her head and smiling. she smile is so precious i can’t help but smile back. i’m really looking forward to our date tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was that oop. i really do hope you liked this and if you want you could leave a nice comment, don’t be mean my ego is fragile. thanks for reading


End file.
